Just a normal day
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: "Is something the wrong, Itary-kun?"-"No, just-a Germany, letting himself getting kidnapped again-a." Oneshot. Personality-swap AU. Mild GerIta.


**Hey-hi! I wrote this one just for fun, so sorry if it's kinda crack-ish^^''**

**GerIta, personality-swap AU**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Germany! Where did-a you run off to, idiota? Wait-a until I get-a my hands on you!", the angry italian roared. This was the tenth time this useless, big, crybaby just slacked off training! Oh, he would be in so much trouble once he was found!<p>

"Prease, do not be so roud, Itary-kun, he can't be that far off." Italy jumped at the small, calm voice. He had barely registerd Japan following him. But who could blame him? Japan had the presence of air and his calm nature didn't really help. But at least _he _went to training on a regular basis!

Italy huffed at the thought of a certain blond someone and crossed his arms, angrily. How could someone that tall and fit-looking be so unbearably cowardish and lazy? The only thing he was good at, was eating wurst and drinking beer on a daily basis and cry and hide behind Italy whenever the enemy came in sight. Though he _did_ look cute when he was scared...

Italy shook his head. Enough of that! He wasn't going to let this wrong thoughts conquer his brain again! As the nephew of the roman empire, once the greates nation of all, it was his duty to become a strong, powerful and mighty country. Such thoughts would just be in the way! He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"Well-a, it-a seems like he managed to escape-a me once again. If only he would-a be that fast in training.", he dropped his arm to his side and turned back to Japan. "I-a don't think-a we can find-a him today. Let's-a just go-a to my house and eat-a some Pasta, si?" Japan just nodded.

When the two of them arrived at Italys villa, it was already about noon. Italy instantly let his gaze wander to the small bench beside the door. Whenever Germany slacked off training, he stayed hidden until it was time for lunch. When Japan and Italy would give up on the search and return to Italys home to eat, he would sit at the bensh with a basket full of wurst beside him and an innocent smile on his face, pretending he'd been there all the time and just forgot to come to training. Of course Italy would scold him for a while, Germany would make a pitiful kicked puppy-face until he stopped and then the three of them would have lunch together.

Italy frowned when he saw the german was not at his usual place on the bench. Only a basket of wurst stood there, seemingly untouched. "Odd...", Italy muttered. Maybe Germany was already inside? He did have a key, after all. Though he preferred to enter the house together with Italy and Japan. Deep in thought, Italy opened the door with his key and stepped aside, so Japan could go in.

"Itary-kun, there's a message on your answering machine!," he heard Japan call from the inside. Italy rushed inside and looked. The display showed the number of Germanys cellphone. Italy raised an eyebrow and pressed the 'play'-button.

_*beep* "_Italien, Italien! Help me! England and America are here! I'm so scaaared! Help me, help me, help me, help me-" *beep* Italy sighed. He could roughly imagine what happened now. Japan stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Is something the wrong, Itary-kun?," he asked, when he saw Italy putting his jacket on. Italy shook his head.

"No, just-a Germany, letting himself getting kidnapped again-a. I'll be back-a in a few hours, go ahead and prepare the table already, okay?"

"Hai.", Japan nodded and dissapeared in the kitchen again. This wasn't new to him.

* * *

><p>Italy arrived at the alliance headquarters without any problems. It was a well-known route to him, thanks to this wurst-loving coward. He could already hear Gemanys pitiyful whine, when he sneaked through a window. He took a quick look at the coatrack and gave a relieved sigh, when he saw only France, Americas and Englands jackets. Russia was just plain scary, even to him and China, although he didn't look like it, could be really dangerous when mad. But only these three, he could take. Italy tip-toed to the room where the crying was coming from. He froze right before the door and listened for a second.<p>

"Waaahhh, this food is terrible! I'd razher eat Italiens slimy pasta zhen zhat, waaahhh!," he heard Germany bawl from inside.

"Hey! At least be grateful you're even _getting _something to eat, you git!", someone probably England shouted.

"Yo, dudes I've had enough of this crybaby, let's just beat him up to get some info out of him!" That was, without a doubt, America.

"Oui, I think we 'ave been playing nice for long enough now." France. He had heard quite enough now. With a well-placed kick, Italy broke the door down. Before France, America and England knew it, he was already inside holding a gun up at them.

"I believe-a you've got something that-a belongs to me.", he said in a calm, almost bored voice. Germany, who was tied to a chair immediately started crying, when he saw him.

"Italieeen! Save meeee, they vant to beat me uuup~!"

"Stop-a crying already, I'm-a right here!", Italy sighed. He stepped over to Germany and quickly cut the ropes with his knife, keeping the Allies at gunpoint when he did so.

* * *

><p>"Really now? You got-a captured while-a picking flowers?", Italy sighed, clearly annoyed by the days events. Germany just nodded keeping a happy skip in his steps, as he walked beside the italian.<p>

"Ja! All of a sudden, they vere behind me and I just had time for zhis one phonecall!" He smiled and turned his face to Italy. „But you know, I vasn't even zhat scared. After all, I knew you vould come to save me, Italien."

"This-a wouldn't-a have happened if you had just come to training.", Italy mutttered angrily. "Who were those flowers for anyway?", he asked in a normal voice.

"Vell, for you obviously, Italien.", Germany said, smiling cutely. Italy felt his head grew as red as a tomato and quickly looked away.

"I-Idiota..."

* * *

><p><strong>I had sooo much fun writing this! ^^<strong>


End file.
